I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cabinets and more particularly to a slidably mounted cabinet movable between a first position disposed over the bathtub and a second position moved to a position uncovering the bathtub.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A great amount of time and effort has been expended in attempting to arrange the various necessary components of a motor home or the like to make the most efficient use of available space. Regardless of the arrangement there never seems to be space for a full size bathtub and if one is provided then there is not sufficient closet space.